No! Soy el rey de la oscuridad
by nekomini
Summary: transilvania lugar donde suelen vivir los vampiros, en especial uno muy hermoso junto a su maestro. sesshomaru vive junto a su maestro lestat su procreado el cual le enseño las maravillas del mundo, ¿le quedara parte de su humanidad? o ¿sera ese demonio que las personas suelen temer? adentrémonos como es la vida de los vampiros sobre el transcurso de su nacimiento.


**Trabajo de medidas de frecuencias**

 _ **Bueno hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía nada de nada, me dedique mas a leer que a escribir**_  
 _ **bueno la cosa es que que les presento mi nuevo proyecto, el cual estoy mas que segura que lo terminare**_  
 _ **y lo dejare como una larga historia jajajaja ._.u creo que había abandonado todas mis historia y la mas importante.**_

 _ **acá esta mi historia y les dejare un pequeño adelanto espero que les guste cuídense espero que sea para su agrado .**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

Ella se encontraba tiritando en medio de aquel oscuro callejón, un miedo recorría todo su ser al vislumbrar aquel momento tan tétrico, tan poco real, viendo como aquel chico sostenía en sus brazos a aquella mujer de mediana edad cuyo cuello tenia dos agujeros del cual de ello corría sangre, aquel ser la miraba sorprendido con aquellos ojos rojos inyectados de sangre dándole mas intensidad a su color, al ver que aquella muchacha lo había descubierto soltó el cuerpo de aquella mujer sin ningún cuidado para que sus manos empezaran a temblar, de todas las personas en el mundo precisamente tenia que ser descubierto por ella.  
Su mente estaba en blanco no sabía como debía actuar, se supone que al ser descubierto debería de asesinar a la persona antes que aquella desvelara su secreto, podría costar le su existencia que los demás se lleguen a enterar se supone que debía se cuidadoso como lo había hecho durante muchos años, pero hay se encontraba expuesto como animal indefenso siendo atacado por un salvaje depredador. El miedo lo invadió como nunca antes lo hacía sentido, pero ese temor era el de perder a alguien que se había hecho importante a lo largo del ultimo tiempo que paso como una persona ¨normal¨ si se podría decir así y hay estaba a punto de perderle por la eternidad.

No dejaría que eso sucediera nunca... si de eso dependía romper el tiempo de la eternidad ...

* * *

 ** _I_**

 ** _Transilvania_**

Bueno mi nombre es sesshomaru taisho , vivo en la famosa ciudad de los ¨vampiros¨ Transilvania para mi mala fortuna debo decir que soy uno de esos famosos seres, soy un chico que demuestra la edad de 18 años pero tengo en realidad mas de un siglo... tengo esa edad desde el año 1856 en aquella época donde no existían ni los coches , ni los teléfonos celulares , ni nada tecnológico, no como ahora en la actualidad ,¿ como es que soy así? , con el tiempo podrán descubrir el por que e de ser un vampiro, todo se podría decir que es debido a mi querido procreador lestat, mi ¨maestro¨ , el me había enseñado todo lo que tenia que ver con ser vampiro, todo lo que las personas hablaban eran mas que patrañas , los ajos , las estacas de plata, madera u cualquier otro material no nos hacia mas que cosquillas lo único que nos hacia daño era el sol según me había contado lestat.

-Eso podría ser letal para nosotros mi querido compañero- dijo aquel leyendo lo que había en mi mente.

\- simplemente podrías no hacer eso, no me gusta que indagues mi mente lestat... puedo estar pensando cosas que solo me gustaría mantener en mi solamente- dije sin expresión alguna, pero estoy seguro de que en mis ojos se denotaba la molestia y el desafío que le implantaba.

\- sabes que al mirarme así me haces desearte mas ... eres hermoso .. tus ojos dorados que demuestran aquello despiadado que puedes lograr hacer , ese cabello albino largo hasta mas abajo de tus hombros todo en ti, tu piel tan blanca como la nieve ... es por eso el que te di la oportunidad de ser mi acompañante por la eternidad- dijo acariciando los bordes de mis ojos, el cual me dio la oportunidad de mirar por el rabillo de mis ojos sus manos.

\- tus manos.. están llenas de sangre lestat ,¿una nueva dama?-le pregunte viendo la diversión en su rostro.

Lestat cada vez hace sus movimientos de una manera extravagante, con un poco de aire elegante sin perder su esencia de la época antigua, pero nunca teniendo piedad sobre sus victimas siempre eran tres a las semana , le gustaba empezar por una mujer de aire juveniles, después con una de mediana edad que le representara la madures que sus cuerpo pudiera expresar y para terminar su plato con un elegante toque de aristocracia...todas siempre mujeres no le era de agrado el tocar hombres a menos que sea para matar o para poder estafarlos para poder quedarse con sus propiedades, o simplemente para apoderarse de sus mujeres y después matarlos y tirarlos al pantano un fetiche algo raro que tiene.

\- se podría decir algo así y dime tu ya has bebido ¨vino¨ como le sueles llamar tu ?, por que si no es así déjame decirte que te e traído una exquisita botella llena de ¨vino¨ querido sesshomaru - dijo pasando aquella botella llena de ese liquido espeso color carmín.

\- no era necesario sabes que puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, ya hace mucho que deje de alimentarme de animales para así alimentarme de las personas, ya no tengo todos esos sentimientos humanos en mi lestat- dije algo ofendido de que aun creyera de que no era capaz de tener mi propio alimento

-entonces debes de deshacerte de esa humanidad que aun queda en ti ... debes de responder a los instintos y no ignorarlos simplemente - dijo para dirigirse al piano que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

\- ya no debes preocuparte por eso, si esa humanidad esta en mis es simplemente cosa mía- dije al salir de nuestro hogar.

Ya se encontraba de noche por las calles de transilvania por lo que sesshomaru podría divagar con toda la libertad posible, sin necesidad de esconderse a que el sol lo destroce, a esas hora de la noche solo las personas que vivían en las calles o las que salían de burdeles rondaban por aquella manta negro-azul , sin prestar atención a esas personas, camino sin rumbo alguno llegando un prado el cual se encontraba casi solo de no ser por aquella muchacha que se encontraba sentada en una roca, cosa que sorprendió a sesshomaru, no era normal que una joven dama se encontrara sola a esas hora de la noche, por lo que decidió acercase sin pensarlo dos veces su mente le dictaba que lo hiciera , pero al estar mas junto a ella pudo apreciar sus cabellos largos y castaños , su piel nívea y aquella pequeña figura.  
La chica al percatarse de una presencia detrás suyo levanto la cabeza del lugar que se encontraba, entre sus piernas, sabia que tenia sus ojos hinchados por llorar pero aquella presencia detrás suyo hizo que su piel se erice y al percatarse se sorprendió al ver que tan hermoso joven se encontraba mirándola, nunca en sus 17 años había visto una piel tan blanca, un cabello tan plateado y largo, unos ojos de un intenso dorado... simplemente bello.

\- tu...¿quien eres ?- pregunto la muchacha al ver a sesshomaru.

\- dime ¿quien eres tu?...- dijo al ver los hermosos ojos de aquella muchacha.


End file.
